The invention relates to a separate type sponge mop. It has an ingenious structure that primarily uses fixing mechanisms able to clamp or release sponge by turning a rotary rod. The invention provides the advantages of low manufacturing costs and convenience in use.
Conventional sponge mops generally have a toggle clamping mechanism gripping a sponge. The main part of the toggle clamping mechanism comprises two clamping rods, connection rails, strong springs, links, and manual levers. The toggle clamping mechanism is further assembled with a handle to form a mop. Such a structure is complicated and needs more time in assembling, resulting in a high manufacturing cost. Also, it needs a larger force to pull or press manual levers in order to clamp or release a sponge. Thus it is inconvenient for users.
In view of the above deficiency of a conventional sponge mop, it is desirable to have an innovative mop structure in which the imperfection of a conventional mop has been eliminated. Now the structure, features, functions, and advantages of the invention will be further described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.